


Control

by Stahmazing



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmazing/pseuds/Stahmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marian helps Sarah escape Dyad, Rachel feels betrayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Oh, how the tables have turned, Rachel thought to herself with a smirk.

The knife traced lazily across the exposed stomach of the woman under her, applying just enough pressure to sting. Marian Bowles shuddered under the cold metal tip, completely at the younger woman’s mercy. She was handcuffed to the bed frame with Rachel straddling her hips, effectively preventing any attempts to move away. Rachel had lost some of her mind after being betrayed by Marian and losing her eye, making her an unpredictable wild card. The knife pressed slightly harder, drawing blood and causing Marian to flinch in pain. Rachel lifted the blade and examined it, as if fascinated by the blood dripping.

When they had first started their affair, Marian had been in control. Rachel had secretly loved the authority of the older woman, and allowed her to do what she wished. She even began to trust her somewhat.

Everything changed when Rachel had found out about Marian’s role in Sarah and Kira’s escape. She was furious, and began thinking of ways to get even. She could easily get her fired, removed from the company never to be dealt with again, but Rachel wanted a different approach.

This was personal.

Rachel had asked Marian to her apartment, telling her it was just business. It ended up like many of their meetings before, heated kisses and touches and power struggles. However, as soon as they had fallen into bed Rachel had secured Marian’s hands. The older woman was taken by surprise, but 

That was when Rachel grabbed the knife.

Drifting back to the present, Rachel stared down at the half naked woman beneath her, eyes full of lust and anger. She moved the knife to just under Marian’s chin, using it to tip her face up.

"You betrayed me," Rachel said coldly, "Why?".

Marian would not respond. Instead Rachel pushed the knife harder, breaking skin with the blade again. “If you don’t talk, then I will make you scream instead.” Rachel seethed. Marian stared defiantly back, challenging the younger woman, yet saying nothing. Rachel removed the knife from her throat and instead used it to cut the woman’s bra in the middle, causing it to fall open and expose Marian’s breasts to the cool air. Rachel began to massage the older woman’s hardening nipples, dragging a soft moan from the woman beneath her. Marian’s eyes met hers, and all Rachel saw in them was complete desire. Rachel leaned forward and captured her lips in an angry, bruising kiss.

Marian kissed back with more force and need than Rachel had initially expected. She must be enjoying this, Rachel thought, getting lost further into the kiss. Rachel pulled back, ending the kiss and leaving both women breathless and panting. Marian’s lipstick was smeared and her pupils were dilated with lust. Rachel smirked and placed the knife on the bedside table. She no longer needed the weapon for control, she knew she had it. The younger woman slid her hand down Marian’s body, stopping just before her underwear. “If you want this, and I know you do, you are going to have to beg for it.” Rachel commanded the woman under her, punctuating her command by shoving her hand into Marian’s underwear, pressing down hard on her clit. 

And with that, Marian Bowles' willpower dissolved.


End file.
